The Need To Protect
by DiVine DionnE
Summary: Kyoya Hibari. The most powerful Guardian of the Vongola family. The carnivorous prefect that can cut down anyone with just his strength and his trusty tonfa's. He was regarded as powerful, indubitable, and indestructible. But nobody saw the side that she saw. HibarixShe I haven't placed a name so for now she is regarded as...she!


**The Need to Protect  
**~Divine Dionne

Kyoya Hibari. The most powerful Guardian of the Vongola family. The carnivorous prefect that can cut down anyone with just his strength and his trusty tonfa's. He was regarded as powerful, indubitable, and indestructible. But nobody saw the side that she saw. The side where he comes to her with bruises, broken bones, and gashes on his skin after every fight. The side where she has to swallow her own vomit as she tears open his shirt to bandage up his newly opened wound. Nobody saw this side but her and every time he came to her, the worry that would fill her heart increases and threatened to spill over.

Just like that one night. That one night where she thought she would've really lost him.

It was like any other night; she was sleeping in her bed after she had brushed her teeth and did her homework. It was around midnight when something woke her up. It was a small but loud thump from beside her bed. She lifted herself from her bed and rubbed her eyes sleepily, not even registering the sound in her mind yet.

But as she turned her head to the side, her heart stopped, and panic arose in her as she watched Hibari, sprawled on the floor below the window—covered in nothing but that horrible red color.

She threw the covers away from her body in mad haste and ran to Hibari, kneeling beside him as she cradled his face in her hands. His breath was shaky and his eyes were closed shut.

"Kyoya!" She shouted, eyes welling up with tears. "Kyoya, wake up! Please!"

Her eyes widen as his eyes slowly open. She couldn't see the extent of his wounds but his face showed her more than enough on how much damage his body had taken.

"Herbivore…" He breathes out before wincing in pain and coughing up blood. Her eyes widen considerably as blood soaked her long sleeved pajamas. It wasn't the fact that she was squeamish with blood but it was the fact that Hibari _had so much blood. _

"O-okay, don't worry. I-I have a first aid kit in my bathroom," She encircle her arms around his torso, trying to avoid touching any wounds to avoid hurting him more. "L-lay down on my bed, alright?"

She let out a small squeak as Hibari's full body weight was transferred on to her. She tries not to stagger as she places him on the bed. She quickly ran into the bathroom and came out with a wet towel. She hurriedly unbuttons his shirt, trying to be quick and careful at the same time.

She opens up his shirt and let out a small whimper of fear. On his chest was a huge gash, starting from his right shoulder blade down to his torso, it was shallow but it made her heart beat against her chest rapidly in fear and worry. She shakily places the wet towel on his chest, trying to soak up the blood. He winces in pain once again as she sees his hand twitch. He was probably trying to swat her hand away but had no energy left to do so.

"I'll call a doctor, okay? K-Kyoya I can't fix this kind of wounds…" She places the towel to the side and pushes herself from the bed. But as soon as she places her weight on her feet, Hibari's hand shoots out and grabs her by the arm. He pulls her close to him, his face just mere inches away from hers.

"Don't." He says too quietly that tears soon started falling from her eyes. His voice as so weak, not the same voice that the normal Hibari would use.

"Kyoya, please!" She begged, placing both her hands on his shoulders. "I don't want you to die! I know I can't fight, and I know I'm not strong but please…let me protect you once in awhile!"

Hibari's eyes widen for a moment before returning back to normal. A small smirk takes hold of his lips as tears continued to cascade down her eyes.

"Idiot," He lifts his hand up, places it behind her head, and gently pushes her down as she lies on nape of his neck. "I'm not going to die."

She nods in agreement but the tears still didn't stop, they continued to cascade down her face but as the minutes stretched on, she could feel her eyes closing and the feeling of sleepiness takes hold of her. A yawn escapes her mouth as she buries herself closer to the nape of Hibari's neck.

Hibari stared up at the ceiling of her room. She had quieted down and her breath had evened out, indicating she had fallen asleep. Hibari places his hand on back of her head and closes his eyes, already falling asleep himself. He still had the wound on his chest but he knew he wouldn't die from that. After all, who was going to look after her if he goes and dies? He might not want to admit the fact that he might slightly liked her better than the other herbivores, but as she lied on his chest, breathing in and out. His heart couldn't deny the fact that he had fallen for her.

And ever since that night, Hibari had already gotten used to coming into her room, night after night after night. But Kyoya didn't mind and neither did she.

Because he wasn't just visiting her room, he was coming back home.

Coming back home to her.

**END**

* * *

**I decided to post this again because FFN deleted the original :( I'm not complaining because I know why that one got deleted, I'm just wondering why out of all the YouxSomething fics...why was mine the first (probably not the FIRST...but...you get the idea) to push the daises? It just seems...unfair. That's why I placed this, THE REVISED version. Third person.  
**


End file.
